Character Poems: the Chosen through Time
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: A poem for each of the Chosen from seasons 1-6. Well, most of them anyway.
1. Yagami Taichi

**A/N:** Yet another poem series, this one spanning most of the Chosen through the six current seasons of Digimon. I'm leaving out the international Chosen, a couple of the minor tamers and DATS members, and most of the Hunters that make only small appearance in Xros Wars, but all the main Chosen will be present, starting with the Adventure squad.

Also written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 7/100 and day 3. When am I going to slow down on the poems and get back to my fics? It's the same thing with competitions…

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
1. Yagami Taichi**

He was bored.  
He wanted adventure  
and he found it

Too fast; he hadn't been ready  
for a side-cliff plunge into war

And at first, it hadn't even seemed like a war

But it was,  
and all too quick  
the friends he made –  
the lives he held –  
had driven thoroughly  
through his heart:

A stake shoved in  
a little further, a little more  
each time

And he learnt –  
slowly, surely –

Where he – they – should fight

And where it was braver  
to stop  
and think a little more.


	2. Ishida Yamato

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 13/100 and day 13. (I wrote them out of order).

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
2 Ishida Yamato**

He didn't mind  
being surrounded by others

But not so few.

(especially when he had to wear a mask  
for his brother)

It became unavoidable  
then.

He couldn't hide  
in crowds,  
far away from everyone,  
because there wasn't enough shadow  
to hide behind.

He was stuck in the spotlight:  
a spotlight he didn't want

And he slipped up.  
He _kept_ slipping up  
and burying what he could  
behind the shell of his heart.

It cracked  
in the end –  
of course it would crack

(his brother didn't even need that mask  
anymore…)

But then, they, his _friends_,  
were the ones who put it together too.

He didn't have to hide  
himself, but be

Himself.


	3. Takenouchi Sora

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 15/100 and day 14. (still out of order).

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
3. Takenouchi Sora**

Her home was always so quiet  
in the background of a larger world.  
Sometimes, it was like a bubble  
she stepped through – to school,  
to soccer, to see her friends,  
and the noise would hit her in the face  
like the air-conditioning when walking in  
from a hot summer's day.

Her "welcome home" was always  
a soft one the flowers shivered  
but failed to sway  
and her mother's response was in kind  
now that caution was not a necessity  
of her tone.  
And her father was hardly home to say  
much either way.

Sometimes she raised her voice; her mother's  
would be a soft trickle on the breeze even then  
and the petals would fall and crumble  
behind a slammed door that provided  
no satisfaction.

Somehow, she had never taken in the subtlety  
of her home; it was very easy to say, when told, that  
there was little love within it, to say  
no-one understood

But when she did the same, hanging tight,  
refusing to let go – and she realised just how often she did  
get mad, because they were jumping into danger again,  
or upset – for she wasn't mad? Was she? Nor the whisper  
of her mother, hard like a stalk but struggling not to powder  
beneath fingers coarse with rock and soil…

And the quiet place was one where she could rest,  
rejuvenate, and regrow.

No-one said it had to be a bright red thing,  
this thing called love.


	4. Izumi Koushiro

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 17/100 and day 15. (still out of order)...though I've finished the season 1 Chosen now. :) And a big thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and/or followed so far.

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
4. Izumi Koushiro**

Zeroes and Ones.

They were far more simple  
than the array of numbers  
that made the world.

The world wasn't so simple though.  
So straightforward.

There was never going to be a  
single equation  
to solve it all,  
to understand it all…

People, it was people that broke  
the rules, the simple two number  
algorithms he could easily work

Words, laughter, tears,  
it too him a while to get used to them  
and he still didn't understand

But in the end, he didn't need to.

Knowledge was power, after all  
but power wasn't the be all  
and end all

And when it came to the actual fighting  
he couldn't just stand in the sidelines and weave  
the perfect plan. There wasn't much time to think

When you were in the fray.

Really, the only bit simple about life  
was the bit that wasn't lively.


	5. Tachikawa Mimi

**A/N: **Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 12/100 and day 10. (yes, I wrote them out of order).

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen Through Time  
5. Tachikawa Mimi**

Tears fell –  
hovering on eyelashes  
before dropping free  
without restraint

Too easily, but hearts  
melted at the sight of them  
and she looked all the more beautiful  
result

Because her eyes welled with  
dry stinging air  
highlighting her eyes with  
bright lipstick red

But the tears, she realised,  
were real through and through  
even if there were less of them  
as time wore on.

Was her heart hardening then  
in maturity? Or something else  
that changed in her  
as she grew

Because vibrations she barely  
heard before, were now,  
resonating  
blaringly loud, in her ear.

Somehow, the rain was all the more  
valuable when it didn't  
pour each day.


	6. Kido Jyou

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 16/100 and day 15. (still out of order).

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
6. Kido Jyou**

He went by the book.

Or he wanted to anyway,  
but books weren't fullproof  
and that was a cold and hard fact

Unlike the softer pages  
that could turn and fold  
beneath his fingers  
and tear when he'd had his feel –

But then again, he wasn't  
a defiler of the books  
but rather the one that followed  
the words he understood

But books have empty spaces,  
gaps between the lines

And it was only after his glasses  
fell off from a face thinned  
just a little  
with his new life

That he could see the fine print underneath  
and be a true follower  
of his book.


	7. Takaishi Takeru

**A/N: **Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 10/100 and day 9. (still out of order - they'll probably never get in order...).

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
7. Takaishi Takeru**

He always was  
the child  
who had to strain his  
legs, but still  
lagged behind.

There was always a rock  
in the way:  
sure, it shattered  
but the shrapnel  
hurt – always would  
hurt less.

He even had a  
Guardian  
angel in the wings  
as a last resort

And his own hands  
were too tender,  
unworn

But even behind that rock  
he grew  
and in the end, he realised,  
there wasn't much else to do

Once he was the protector  
instead of the protected.


	8. Yagami Hikari

**A/N: **Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 11/100 and day 9.

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
8. Yagami Hikari**

She was both kind  
and cruel:

A brush with soft bristles  
soothing out knots  
snaps and quickly becomes  
sharp needles in another's hair.

It seemed almost hypocritical  
but the difference between love, pity and hate  
were all too distinct.

They thought her all-forgiving  
til they saw there were things  
she couldn't forgive

Because light was bright, enticing…  
but not perfection.


	9. Motomiya Daisuke

**A/N: **Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 37/100 and day 19.

The first line is a paraphrased quote from Gundam Seed, just not in quotation marks because it impedes the flow. "I'm a guy who makes the impossible…possible" – Mu La Flaga, Gundam Seed (and DESTINY, stated multiple times).

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
9. Motomiya Daisuke**

He was a guy who made the impossible possible.

That was just who he was: his limits were different  
and he didn't mind that at all. The mistakes he made  
were his to flip through and correct…or make again

And he was alright with that.

He made so many mistakes  
after all

So maybe that was why he didn't mind  
when there came another to add on.

Sure, he got mad, frustrated,  
shouted the walls down and then pounded them  
but he didn't, in the end, mind

Nearly as much as others

And that was why he could look a better future  
in the face, and say he was happy  
where he was.


	10. Inoue Miyako

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 48/100 and day 23. And would you know, I lost this one because I wrote it on a uni computer and forgot to send it to myself? Naturally I couldn't remember it word for word (don't have a photographic memory^^) but I think I came close enough.

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
10. Inoue Miyako**

She couldn't be tied down:  
the ropes chaffed her skin,  
ripped her wounds.

Maybe it was a good thing;  
maybe not.

It let her take risks,  
test her boundaries,  
push her limits

Sometimes too far;  
she tethered on edges  
and fell

But there was always  
someone, to grab her hand  
or her back –  
soften her fall,  
help her back up

After all, you couldn't stand  
again if one was dead,  
crushed beneath the weight

But as long as she could learn  
and grow, she'd find a place  
where finally, she could take root  
without wound.


	11. Hida Iori

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 49/100 and day 23. Oh, here's one I did do in order.

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
11. Hida Iori**

They called him a stone  
sometimes.

They said it in jest –  
he knew –  
but he wasn't sure how he felt  
on the issue.

A stone was bland  
after all:  
hard, and dry,  
and the same all round

And maybe he was a little like that;  
or had been –  
it took a while to change

But stones got swept away,  
forgotten  
and he stood up, dug roots  
into soil, and grew

But some stones could do  
that too, and he needed some definition  
after all.

He had changed.  
So had the stone –  
and not to brittle stuff  
that fell faster  
into the hole of time.

He wondered how  
to call it:  
grown  
or evolved  
or just a little brighter  
overall?


	12. Ichijouji Ken

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I was sick for a while and totally forgot I hadn't been updating things. My memory gets weird when I'm sick…

Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 50/100 and day 23. In order again. :) And halfway through as well. Or was when I wrote the poem. I finished the challenge a while ago.

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
12. Ichijouji Ken**

He might've been too soft  
but it would've been nice  
to be a plush-toy instead

But he was the one who clung  
to things: cuddled them,  
loathing to let go…

If he held them too long they changed  
their cuddly shape; went hard  
and he was moulded too

But there was a little part  
which he should hung to tight  
but he let it go, lost it…forgot  
what he should never have left behind

Though good it did, in the end  
because the old well-worn toys  
couldn't change their shape so well.

Change was a good thing,  
but not so often.


	13. Matsuda Takato

**A/N:** Written for the 100_poems challenge on livejournal, poem 52/100 and day 23.

I think I'm missing a poem in the Tamers section, or at least my numbers are telling me I'm missing one. Can't find who though; maybe after exams I'll be thinking a little more clearly.

* * *

**Character Poems: the Chosen through Time  
13. Matsuda Takato**

Maybe he wasn't on earth enough –  
wandered off too far, too long  
and didn't pay attention to the reality  
before his face and form.

His pyramid of ideals crumbled  
then collapsed, even with the stairs  
he'd already left behind…

Maybe he could have stopped some things  
if he'd looked at the closer sky

But he kept, would keep, those ideals  
because some things  
just weren't on earth to find

It didn't have to be a pyramid  
after all; he'd find another shape that worked  
just as well.

His dramas weren't perfect  
but it was better than none at all.


End file.
